You Hurt Them and I'll Hurt You!
by Sonib89
Summary: TRIPLE H went for a surprise visit, but he ended up getting the surprise of his life to find out he has 2 older kids. When he takes them with him, Orton plans to ruin his new big happy family. *READ & REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Don't own any of the the WWE ppl. I only own the OC characters. Its my first stoy so please be honest!  
Enjoy!

Abigail's POV

Wow I still can't believe i went through 20 hours of labor to bring you into this world my beautiful baby boy.  
Abigail Wright thought with tears in her eyes holding her 5 day old baby boy.

End POV No one would have thought that at such a young age Abigail would have become a mother. Abi was only 17 years old. She has a twin brother, Kyle, which has been by her side helping her since the day she told her brothers and sister that she was pregnant and her aunt Emily as well. Abigail had grown so much over the cpurse of 2 years since the tragic death of her mother and step-father.

When she was only 15 her brother and she had to grow up so fast to be able to help out with their younger brother and sister. Samantha, or Sam like everyone called her, was 11 at the time she was such a bright and happy child, but once her parents died she closed up and tried to avoid people as much as possible, she was sort of like a little tomboy always wearing hoodies to cover herself up and becoming unnoticed by others. Ethan on the other hand really didn't know what was going on considering he was only 2 years old at the time. He was growing up happy, he always asked where his mommy and daddy where at. Abi would always tell him that his parents were in heaven where they would watch over them. He really didn't question it much though considering he was happy that he had Abi there with him to take care of him. Kyle, Abi's twin brother, was the rebel from all of the kids he was always getting into trouble in school because he would either piss off a teacher or get into fights.(Hint Like father like son). But once his mom and step-dad died he decided that he was gonna straighten up and stop acting up. Now that Abi had her son he decided to become a father figure for his nephew Andrew. Considering Andrew's real dad ran away like a coward not wanting to take responsability for the child he had created with Abi.

After the death of there parents all 4 kids were sent to live with one of their moms friends, since parents really didn't have much family around. But their mom knew that with Emily they would be safe, plus in a way Emily was more like family to the the kids than what they even knew. well more family towards Abigail and Kyle. ANd now that Abigail had become a mother at such a young age Emily decided that the twins needed to know who their real father was since they never knew who he was. And they are about to get the shock of there lives. Little did Emily know that her plan was gonna fall into action when she gets a surprise visit from her cousin

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND IF U GOT IDEAS I WOULD GLADLY READ THEM!  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok here is chapter two hope u like it!

Abigail is sitting in one of the big comfy chairs in the living room with her newborn in her arms. Nothing could ruin this quiet moment between mother and son. And that's when the doorbell rang. Abi got up carefully not o move the baby too much while she walked to the door to see who that was at the door.

When she openend the door she saw a couple with 2 little girls.

"Hello"

"Hi?" Abi responded looking at the couple with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi my name is Paul, is my cousin Emily home by any chance?" Paul asked

"OH! you my aunts cousin, she's not home right now she went to go run some herrans but she'll be back in a little while, come on in " Abi invited them

"Sorry to come un-announced but we got side tracked and we decided to come and surprise Emily. This is my wife Stephanie, and our daughters Aurora and Murphy" he said

"Hi my name is Abigail and this is my son Andrew" she said with a big smile showing off her baby boy. They went into the living room where Abi had been a few momwnts ago.

"Take a seat" she said

"Your baby is soo cute, can I hold him?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course" handing her the baby

"Hi handsome hi, wow he is so little how old is he?"

"He is only 5 days old, he had me in labor for 20 hours until he finally decided to come out"

"WOW that's a long time" the little girls were trying to look at the baby that their mother was carrying. "You two want to look at the baby?"

"Yes peas" little Aurora said "He cute" she smiled.

Everyone let out a small laugh.

"Paul you want to hold him?" Steph asked her husband

"Sure! Come here little guy" Paul said to the baby. "hey little guy" at that time the baby openend his eyes and gave him a little smile and a soft cooe sound.

"AWW" both Abi and Ateph said at he same time

"You must be good with kids huh?" Abi asked him

"I try to be" he said with a big smile.

At that moment the front door opened. "hey Abi, I'm back where you at kiddo?"

Paul stood quiet with his family to see the surprised look on his cousins face.

"In the living room auntie E!" she replied

When Emily walked into the living room she was shocked to see her cousin Paul and his family there.

"Oh my god!! What a surprise" she said with a very shocked look on her face.

"Hey cus!" Paul said. "Wanted to come and see what you been up to haven't seen you in ages."

"I know WOW" Emily agreeing

"Hey Emily" Steph said getting her attention

"Oh my god hi Steph!" she hugged Steph.

"And who are these 2 little beauties right here?" she asked seeing the 2 little girls by their parents feet.

"They are Aurora and Murphy our daughters"

"Oh my they have grown so much from those baby pictures you sent me"

Emily noticed that Paul was holding Andrew. 'oh damn if you only knew you were holding your grandson' she thought.

"So I see you met my niece Abi and her son Andrew" she mentioned.

"Oh yeah I was wondering who's daughter she was? she looks familiar" Paul asked

"Oh well my mom was Amanda Wright" Abi said

"Was?" Paul asked he hadn't seen Amanda in a long time actually in years since his going away party. He never knew she had a daughter.

"Yeah she died a little over 2 years ago with my step-dad in a car accident" she told him

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Paul told her

"It's ok I just try to go one day at a time to help out my brothers and sister" she told them, trying toi hide the fact that she missed her mom so much everyday especially more now that she had he son and needed her mothers advice.

"Brother's and sister? Amanda had more kids?" paul asked her

""Yeah there is my twin brother Kyle we are the oldest, then there's Samantha, and then there's Ethan the youngest he is only 4."

Paul was shocked

"Yeah after their parents died they were brought to me so I could take care of them." Emily said.

"I had no idea about this cus" paul told her

"We would be happy to help out in any way" Stephanie told her and Paul agreed with her

"Thanks guys!" she knew right there that the secret Amanda had for so long will finally come out to the open, that is if Paul doesn't decide to back out.

Ok this was the second chapter I hope u enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I'M updating chapters 3 and 4 today hope u like it.

After 2 hours of talking and getting to know Paul and his family. Abigail went to put Andrew down for a nap after she had fed him and changed him. A few minutes later Nathan was dropped off home from school. He rushed upstairs to go see where his Abi and Drew where at.

"Abi" the little boy whispered he saw Abi putting the baby into the crib.

"Hey Buddy!" she whispered back

"Is Drew sleepy?"

"Yeah so lets do downstairs so he can sleep, OK?" Abi to him. At first Abi thought that Ethan was gonna jealous of the new baby, but she came to see he wasn't jealous. He was very helpful in any way that he could help out with the baby.

They went to go look for Emily and her cousin out in the backyard. The kids went and played in the jungle gym that was out there Ethan got along with the 2 little girls very well. As the adults looked on.

"That's Ethan right?" Steph asked.

"Yeah" Abi replied "He is a sweetheart and so helpful with Andrew." she smiled

2 hours later

"Leave me the hell alone!!" Samantha yelled at Kyle

"Hey whats going on?" Abi asked her younger sister

"Fuck face over here won't stop bugging" she replied

"Be careful with that mouth of yours" and she looked at kyle " and leave her alone you moron" she told him getting a small smirk from Sam.

"Whatever" Kyle said

"Hey come out back, Emily's cousin is here with his family, go say hi" Abi told them

"Fine" kyle said

Sam really didn't like meeting new people she just liked being by herself hidden from others.

"Come on Sam, please?" Abi pleaded with her. She grabber Abi's hand and they headed towards the back.

"Ok here we are this is my twin brother Kyle" Kyle looked at Paul and tried to figure out why he looked so familiar to him. Little did he know that was his father and a WWE wrestler.

"And this is my sister Sam" Sam gave a soft smile to the couple she felt really uncomfortable and just wanted to go to her room. So she excused herself and rushed upstairs as quiet as possible not to wake up the baby.

"Sorry about Sam she likes to keep to herself a lot ever since our mom and her dad death." Abi told them

"So where's your dad at?" Steph asked them

"We don't know we never even knew who he was" Kyle responded, while still trying to figure out who Paul was. And why he looked familiar.

Emily saw how Kyle was observing Paul and she was getting nervous about what she was gonna reveal later on to them. She just hoped everything would go over well.

There u go chapter 3 Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the day went on everyone went out for dinner. Even though Sam was reluctant about going she gave in and went with them. Sot hey packed up the kids and went on their way. It was nothing fancy just a dinner at the local Denny's.

After 2 hours of talking and eating they headed back to the house. Paul and Steph and the girls were gonna stay at Emily's house.

Once they got there alll the kids went to bed. Abi offered to girls to sleep she had to put baby Andrew to sleep she really didn't mind. Andrew quickly went to sleep she helped Ethan and he went to sleep within minutes as well. Then it was the girls turn to get them to bed, they were so cute in their matching pink PJ's within 10 minutes they were also asleep. 'I wish it's like this every night' she thought

Kyle was in his room on-line trying to find out who Paul was. He found out who he was. He was a WWE wrestler under the name Triple H. He is married to Stephanie McMahon the daughter of Vince McMahon the owner of the WWE. After finding out more things about Paul. Kyle still didn't feel satisfied he still wanted to know why he looked so familiar to him. Little did he know that he almost looked like him when Paul was young. But he was not catching on.

Sam was in her room just staring up at the ceiling. she missed her parents so much. She had tears running tot he side of her face. It was like clockwork, she would be in her room at nights and just let the tears come out cause she knew there was no way to stop them. She turned off her light and tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs

After catching up more with her cousin and Steph, Emily knew it was time to bring the subject about Abi and Kyle up. But Paul beat her to the punch.

"Em' how old are Abi and Kyle?" he asked

"They just barely turned 17 a few weeks ago" she told him

"Oh my god, I can;t believe that shes 17 and she just had a baby, where is the father at?" Stephanie asked.

"The little jerk ran away from his responsibilities as soon as Abi told him she was pregnant."

"Are you serious?!!" Steph asked

"Yeah"

"Poor thing. well like we said if you need help we are here to help." Paul told her

That was it. it was now or never she had to tell them.

"Well there is something I have to tell you. Something that is life changing. Its a secret I've had to hide for so many years, and I belive its time for the truth to come out!""

Paul and Steph looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What is it?" Paul asked her getting nervous

"I need you both to please try to keep calm and please let me explain" she looked at both at them in their eyes and pleaded with them.

"Ok" they both said

"Paul, Abi and Kyle are your kids, you are their father" she was shocked she couldn'tg believe that after so long the truth came out.

And What about Paul what is he gonna say and do now?

well hope u enjoyed it Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WHAT!!" Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Paul please, calm down!" Stephanie told him

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked his cousin

"Do you remember the last time you saw Amanda?" she asked him

"Yeah?" He said remembering "It was at my going away party years ago"

"Well you and Amanda had way too much to drink, and well you two ended up having sex, which resulted in her having Abi and Kyle." she explained to him

"Oh my god!" Paul remembered everything and what his cousin was saying was true. "How come she never told me or you? Why?" he asked her

"She didn't want you to leave your career behind since you were barely getting into wrestling. And I didn't tell you because it wasn't up to me to tell you. But now that I have the kids under my care I thought it would be good for the twins to know their father." Emily explained to him.

"Oh god" he sighed

"Em' can you give my and Paul a few minutes to talk?" Stephanie asked her.

Emily nodded and went to the kitchen

Stephanie got up and put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Steph, what am I goign to do?" hugging his wife

"What are we going to do?" she told him "We are in this together" she reassured him pointing to their wedding rings. "I think you should be happy, baby!" giving him a reassuring look that everything will be ok.

"I know, but are you sure about this?" he asked her

"Yes I Am!?

"What do we do now?"

"I Say we bring them with us to out home" giving him a big smile

"What about Sam and Ethan?" he asked his wife

"We should bring them also they shouldn't be be separated at all, plus I see this as a gift from god making out family bigger." she smiled at him

"Ok, now we have to talk with Em' to see what she thinks about all this."

Moments later

Emily was in t he kitchen drinking a cup of tea, when Paul and Steph walked in.

"Em' I wanted to know if you would allow us to take my kids with us so I can be a father to them after all these years. And we would also like to take Sam and Ethan as well so that they wont be separated." Paul told his cousin

Emily was shocked this was going better than what she thought.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?"

"Of course, I want to get to know them my kids and plus I just thought about it, 'I'm a grandfather'" he said barely hitting him. "I'm A grandfather he repeated!" he repeated all excited

Emily and Steph were smiling to see him so happy.

The Next DAY

Emily, Paul, and Steph decided to gather up all the kids together to tell them the news.

Abi was holding a very awake and playful Andrew.

"Ok you guys I know you must be wondering what's going on here, well I have some news that is going to shock you but be bare with me please." The kids were all looking at her like 'whats up with you, are you ok'.

"OK here it goes" she said "Abi, Kyle I have to come clean with you both" they were staring at her " Paul is your father"

"WHAT?" All the kids yelled in Shocked. This caused Andrew to start crying.

"Shh Shh Andrew" Abi was shocked and at the same time was trying to calm down her crying son.

That's when it hit Kyle, the reason why Paul looked so familiar was because he looked just like him.

"Are you Punking us or something?" Kyle asked

"No I am not, your mother and I were the only ones that new who your father was, and I felt it was time for you 2 to know who he was" she told them

"DAMN!! This is some crazy SHIT!!" Sam said sitting down next to Ethan, who was laughing cause Sam said a bad word.

"Oh man, so what now?" Abi asked looking around at everyone.

"Me and Steph want to bring you guys with us, along with Sam and Ethan, to be part of out family that way I can start being a father to you guys" Paul told the kids.

"Can you let us discuss this please" Abi told them, and the adults went to the back yard.

Paul was worried and moments later Kyle and the rest of the kids walked out.

"We decided that we are gonna take you up on your offer" Kyle announced

"I'm so happy you said yes" Steph told them

"SO am I" Paul also said

Steph walked over to Abi "Don't worry I'll be here to help you along the way with Andrew" she told her

"Thank You" Abi said with tears in her eyes

"It's ok honey, everything is gonna be ok" she hugged her

"Can I hold MY grandson?" Paul asked

"Oh god yes" Abi responded happily handing her son to HER dad.

"THis is a true Kodak moment" Emily said getting a laugh from everyone.

A/N Hope you liked the update Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks U to those that are following my first fic. And I'll gladly take any opinions.

Chapter 6

Weeks Later

When Stephanie and Paul told the McMahon family about the 5 new additions to the family, they were shocked to say the least they were extremely SHOCKED!  
And to also find out that Paul was now a grandfather was another shock to them as well. But no matter what the McMahon's welcomed them with open arm, and told them that they now had a new set of grandparents and an aunt and uncle as well along with 2 cousins. After talking with the kids Paul and Stephanie got the kids blessings to have their last names changed to McMahon-Levesque to make it more official to everyone.

Steph and Paul were happy to have all 6 kids and their new grandson under their roof. They always wanted a big family and now they had it, PERFECT.

So after the big move all the kids were still their usual selves.

Sam was happy with what happened but no matter what she still missed her parents. Every night like clock ward she cried. Until one day Stephanie heard her crying.

"Sam honey, whats wrong?" she asked her

"I miss my mom and dad" she cried hugging her "don't get me wrong I love it here but I just miss them so much"

"It's okay, I know you do but remember that no matter what they are looking down on you and they will always be in your heart."

"Thanks Steph"

"It's ok, now try to get some sleep ok, I'll stay right here until you do, ok"

and with that Sam fell asleep.

Ethan grew a big brother role with Aurora and Murphy, and the girls didn't mind it one bit.

Kyle was trying to get to know his dad more after learning a few things about wrestling, Kyle seemed to grow more interest in it, he hoped that his dad would teach him everything that there is about wrestling, so he could follow in his footsteps.

Abi was in her world taking care of Andrew, she got a lot of help from Steph, and the 3 kids that were always fighting for their turn to hold Andrew.

After spending a month at the Levesque house, Vince allowed Paul and Stephanie to bring the all the kids on the road with them. That way they could learn about the business.

When they arrived to Monday Night Raw the kids did not know what to expect. They were introduced to a couple of superstars like Shaw Michaels, John Cena, Kofi, Evan, MVP, Chris Masters, and a few other along with some divas.

Once they got to their private looker room where they were away from camera view, Paul had to give the kids some ground rules.

"Ok here are some ground rules" he said "1st rule don't go running around getting lost, 2nd don't leave the younger kids un-attended at anytime always keep an eye on them. 3rd rule if you get hungry or thirsty and you want to go get something from catering tell Steph, myself or Shawn cause he will also be here, where you are going OK?"

"OK!" they all said

"AND this is a big rule, try to stay away from Randy Orton and Legacy those 3 are capable of anything and I don't want him messing with my kids, got it"

"Yes Sir!" all together again.

So as told, Abi wanted to go get something from catering, so she told Steph since her dad was not there, that she was gonna go grab something from catering. Stephanie told her to be careful and to comeback quickly, considering she had Andrew with her. On her way to catering she bumped into Kelly Kelly and she noticed the little baby in her arms.

"Oh what a cute baby! What's his name?" Kelly asked

"It's Andrew" Abi smiled

"Hi I'm Kelly Kelly" she told her

"I'm Abigail but people call me Abi" she introduced herself to the diva

"Are you here with someone?" she asked her

"Yeah, I'm here with my parents" getting a warm feeling come to her when she said parents

"Really who are they?"

"Paul and Stephanie" Kelly looked at her with confusion.

"It's a long story" Abi told her seeing the expression on her face

" Oh Ok" kelly told her

"Well I gotta go before they start a search party for me, nice meeting you Kelly" Abi told her

"Nice meeting you Abi and Andrew, bye handsome" she told them

So Abi continued on her way to catering. Little did she know that Legacy had heard her say that Paul and Stephanie were her parents. And they ran like little girls to go tell Randy about what they had just found out.

"Randy guess what we just found out?" Ted asked Randy

"What the hell did you find out?" Randy asked him, obviously not in a good mood

"You are not gonna believe this! But Paul and Stephanie have an older daughter, and a grandson" Ted let him know

"What the hell are you talking about that is nonsense"

"No seriously we just heard this girl tell Kelly Kelly that she was Paul and Steph's daughter, and there's a story behind that." Cody informed him

Randy thought for a moment and smiled to himself this could be fun. What sick game was he trying to play at now?

"Take to her" he told them

"I believe she might be at catering" Ted told him

So they rushed over there to see this supposed daughter of Paul and Steph.  
When they got to catering they saw Abigail with the baby in her arms. When all of a sudden her phone rang and they heard her talking to who ever was on the line "Yeah I'm about to head back...I was talking to one of the divas...ok see you in a few bye" she hung up her phone. So with he snack in one hand and Andrew in the other she was about to exit catering. Randy took this as his opportunity to go and mess with her. She was about to head out when all 3 of them were blocking her way.

"Excuse me" she said nicely

But they didn't move. Randy just stared at her he noticed that she did resemble Paul in some way, so she must be his daughter. And the baby in her arms must be her son, but she looks way too young to be a mother.

Abi began to get nervous, why was he starring at her like that? That's when it hit her this must by Randy and Legacy which her father warned her about =, she didn't know what to do. Lucky for her John showed up from behind.

"Hey leave Abigail alone" the 3 men let her go through "come on Abi I'll walk you back." Abi followed John

Randy still couldn't stop staring at her.

"Are you ok?" John asked her

"Yeah I am that was Randy and Legacy huh?" she asked him

"Yeah, and I suggest that you stay away from those 3"

"We were all warned already by dad, to stay away from them. But why was Randy staring at me, he was making me nervous?" she asked him

"Randy is a sick man that messes with anyone, so watch your back" He told her as they continued back to the locker room.

"About time I was getting worried" Steph told her when she walked in. then she noticed John walk in "hey John what are you doing here?"

" Randy and his boyfriends were at catering and they were blocking Abi's way from leaving until I showed up, so I walked her back just in case.

"Thank you so much John" she thanked him

"yeah thank you John" Abi told him

"It was my pleasure don't worry" John said before leaving

"What the hell, Randy must of found out that we are mom and dads kids, and wants to mess with us" Kyle spoke up

"I don't know he didn't even say anything he was just looking at me"

"Are you ok Abi?" Kyle asked his sister before grabbing Andrew from her.

"yeah I am fine don't worry"

" I don't think he knows about the rest of us yet!" Sam said

"You are probably right" Kyle agreed with her

"Still once he knows about the rest of you guys who knows what he might do" Steph told them with a concerned look on her face

So what does Randy have planned not that he knows about Abigail and Andrew, and what about the other kids will he find about the rest of them as well.  
Please R/R suggestions and ideas are welcomed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Paul found out about the catering insident he was none to happy about it. He went to go look for Randy and Legacy to warn them that they should stay away from his kids. Once he found his destination he didn't bother to knock.

"Orton! I know what happened today at catering so I am worning you stay away from my kids, if you as so much as look at them the wrong way, you will have to answer to me, are we understood?"

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it, as long as I am concerned I can do whatever I damn well please." Randy said with Legacy behind him.

Paul knew not to start anything considering he was out numbered.

"Let this be the once and only time you get near my daughter or any of my other kids, you hear me Orton?"

"Loud and clear, loud and clear" he stated with a smirk on his face.

When Paul got back to the locker room he saw that everyone was there waiting for him.

"What happened Paul, did you tell Orton to stay away from the kids?" Stephanie asked him

"Yeah i told him that he needed to stay away from all of them if not he would have to answer to me" he told her "Abi are you ok?" he asked his oldest daughter.

"yeah i am fine, its just that he really creaped me out when he wouldn't stop stearing at me, i started to get worried that he might do something to me or Andrew"

"It's gonna be ok sweetheart, i won't let that sick bastard hurt you, Andrew or any of your brothers and sisters" he said giving her a hug

"I know you won't dad" she told him giving him a smile since it was the first time she had called him 'Dad' to his face. And he had an even bigger one hearing her call him dad.

Back at Orton's locker room

"So what are we gonna do now, Randy?" Cody asked a very quiet Randy

"If Hunter thinks that i am gonna stay away he has another thing coming to him, this is just beginning it is gonna start to get very interesting around here boys" he told his fellow Legacy members

"what do you have in mind?" Ted asked

"lets just say I'm gonna have to get to know more about the Levesque family and who else they have hidden" he stated

with that he left the room to go see what he can find.

As Randy got closer to the locker room that the Levesque's were in, he suddenly heard that the family was coming out and he went to hide behind a crate where he still had a good view of whoever would come out, with out them seeing him.

"ok guys you sure you have everything with you?" Stephanie asked everyone

"Yeeees!" everyone responded at the same time, sounding annoyed since it was the millionth time she asked the same question

"I just want to make sure you don't forget anything" she told them.

"Ok you all lets go to the cars, ok Kyle is gonna drive Abi, Andrew and Sam back to the hotel and the the three munchkins are going with us." Paul told them "and try to stay behind us ok?"

"Yeah dad no problem" Kyle told him.

"hey mom, dad do you think that we can get something to eat before we get to the hotel?" Sam asked them, she had gotten used to them that now she felt comfortable calling them mom and dad.

"Sure why not we'll see what restaurant we pass by on our way" Paul said "ok lets get on the road before it gets late"

When the coast was clear Randy came out of his hidding spot and couldn't believe what he saw, there were more kids than what he thought, how was that even possible? "I guess I will have to do some more investigating about these kids, and once i know what is going on I will have my fun messing with the happy family" Randy told himself.

A/N i hope you all liked it, its been a long while since the last update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ok kids, it's time to wake up!" Stephanie awoke all the kids.

"What time is it?" A very sleepy Kyle asked.

"It's 5 in the morning," she told him.

"I didn't even know that there was such a thing as 5 in the morning," Sam said, obviously still very sleepy, because she leaned against the wall with her face forward and fell back to sleep.

"Come on Sam go get ready, you can sleep on the jet," Steph told her, pushing her towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later

"Ok guys, make sure...: Steph said, but the kids interrupted her.

"That we have everything," they said in unison and burst into laughter.

"Come on smart-assses," she said, walking off while the kids were still laughing. Paul was all the way in the back, making sure none of them got left behind.

As soon as they got to the airport, they went through security check and straight to their private jet. Everybody fell asleep soon after taking off.  
When they arrived at their next destination, they met up with the other wrestlers at the airport.  
John was talking with Kofi and Mark Henry, when he spotted Abi and her family. He excused himself from the guys.

"Hey Abi, need some help?" he noticed that she was struggling with her and Andrews bag, while carrying him in his portable carrier.

"Thanks," she told him, handing him one of her bags and the carrier that Andrew was in. John was happy that she trusted him enough to let him carry Andrew.

"Anytime," he told her giving her a smile, which caused her to blush.

"Hey John, did you all just get here?" Paul asked, coming from behind Abi.

"Yeah our plane landed about 20 minutes ago."

"Paul, I need your help!" Steph yelled at him. He saw the girls had fallen asleep on Kyle and Sam and that Steph had to carry their entire luggage by herself. He bet that it was way too much for one person to handle.

"I'll be right there, excuse me you two," he said, going off to help his wife and Ethan, who was dragging one of the bags in a small attempt to help Steph.

"Ok thanks, Ethan, I can take it from here," Paul told him.

"But I wanna help!" Ethan objected.

"The bag is too heavy for you buddy, maybe when you get a little older and stronger."

Ethan was not happy and he wasn t going to hide it from Paul. He gave him a frown and a pout.

Seeing the look, which the little boy gave him, made Paul give in and he told him: "Ok, if you really want to help, then get that bag right there, it has wheels, so just pull the handle out and drag it with you, ok?"

"Ok," Ethan smiled proudly, as he pulled out the handle and started to drag it.

Paul thought that Ethan liked to help out a lot, it reminded him of how Amanda, their mother, used to be. She always tried to help out others in any way she could and she did not like taking "NO," for an answer. Not only did Ethan's character remind him of Amanda, but he looked like her too. His big light brown eyes would light up, just like his mom's would, when she was happy. He had short brown hair, but it wasn't wavy like Amanda's used to be. But he did resemble her a lot.

Abi and Kyle where splitting images of him and Amanda when they were young, except that they both were blonds , like himself, but Abi's hair was wavy like her mom s. They both got his eyes as well.  
Kyle was just exactly like him.

He could barely make out Samantha s features, since she was hiding under her hoddie all the time. But he had noticed that she also had the light brown eyes and the long, wavy, brown hair as Amanda had. She looked a lot like Abi, but except that she held more features from her mom.  
She was a little shorter than Abi, nothing more than 2 inches between them. Abi was 5'7 and she was 5'5. Kyle stood almost at 6 ft, very tall for his age, and Ethan was just his little self. But something that he noticed about Sam was that she tended to keep to herself. He just wished that she would be more social.

Later at the hotel

Paul had to go and do some appearances, so Stephanie was left with the whole group.

"Hey mom, can I go and take a look around the hotel?" Sam asked.

"I don t know honey, considering what happened the other day with Abi,"

"Please! I just wanna walk around for a bit and I promise to be really careful, I'll even bring my phone, so incase of anything I ll call," she pleaded.

Steph gave in: "Ok, you can go, but try to be back before your dad s return."

"Ok, I will," she said, taking her bag before leaving.

While she was walking around she decided to just go to the lobby and draw. After her parents death she picked up drawing as a way to try and cope with her loss. She got so lost in her own world while drawing, that she didn't notice someone behind her.

"Wow! Nice drawing," the person said.

"Huh, what?" she said, startled by the person "Thanks."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but that is some nice work right there," referring to the sketch drawing she was doing of a very beautiful woman. "Who is it?" he asked her.

"It's my mom. She died a little over two years ago, in a car accident with my dad," she told him the emotions rushing through her. She didn t know why she was telling him all those things, but she did. The memory of her mother made her sad and she felt the tears coming. She fought to hold them back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know how it is, my mom died when I was just a little kid."

"What happened to her?"

"She had cancer."

"I'm sorry. How did you cope with her being gone?" she asked him, with tears in her eyes

"Well it wasn't easy, considering I was very young, it took time."

"I've been trying to cope for the past two years, but it doesn't seem to help. I just try to hide the pain and hide myself from others," she told him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He leaned into her and gave her a hug.

"Well Like I said, it takes time. When you feel that you are done grieving, then that s when you will know it. You shouldn't try to hide the pain cause the longer you hide it, the longer it takes for it to go away. And don't try to hide yourself from others, try to live your life like how you used to, cause even though your parents are gone, they still want to see you move on and be happy," he was still holding her while she cried. After a few minutes he let her go.

"Thank you so much for that, I guess I needed someone to talk to," Sam told him.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help you..." he said looking at her.

"Samantha, or just Sam for short."

"Ok Sam, well I'm Jeff Hardy and I'm a wrestler."

"Oh, you work with my parents?" she asked him.

"Wait, I thought your parents had passed away?"

"Oh, I meant my adoptive parents, Paul and Steph."

"So you and your brothers and sister are the new additions to the McMahon family that we heard about."

"Yeah, that would be us, but there is also my two month old nephew."

"Wow, well it was very nice meeting you, Miss Sam."

"Same here, Mr. Hardy," she said, finally feeling a little happiness in her life again.

"Ok. Well, I have to go and do a photo shoot, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I m just a phone call away and try to not hide that pretty face, ok?"

He told her while writing down his number for her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok, I ll try not to," she said, smiling back at him.

As soon as he was gone, she listened to his words about trying not to hide, so she took of her hoodie and let her beautiful face be shown. Her hair cascaded down her back, making everyone else in the lobby sent her looks that told her how beautiful she looked for such a young girl.

A/N this story is now going to be co-written with LoveToTheCucumber.  
I hope everyone liked the update please, review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 was written by LoveToTheCucumber, great job!

**Sonib89, I'm glad you asked me to co-work this with you :)!**

Everyone looked at Sam as she stepped inside the hotel room.

"Wow Sam, where's your hoodie?" Kyle asked with a teasing smile crossing his lips. Sam glared at him and closed the door behind her.

"Kyle, cut it off," Steph snarled, she didn't want him to piss Sam off, so she would put it back on: "It's nice to finally see your face. You look beautiful," Steph sent Sam a wide smile. Sam smiled back at her and ran her fingers through her hair. Sam had nearly forgotten how soft her hair felt, she barely touch it, because of the hoodie.

"Thank you, mom," Sam replied and took a seat in the couch beside Ethan, Aurora and Murphy.

Steph sent Abi a questioning look, neither of them understood why Sam suddenly wanted to look obliging. Her body language was totally different from before she left the hotel room. It was closed, but now it was open. Everybody thought that Sam's new attitude fitted her perfect, it made her sparkle.

"Steph, may I take a walk?" Abi was desperate for fresh air. She had been inside the hotel room since they arrived and it made her crazy.

"I don't know… You know what happened last time," Steph said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but that Randy guy is probably working right now and I know how he looks like, so I can avoid him," Steph sighed deeply, she could see that Abi really wanted to get out.

"Promise me to be careful."

"I promise Steph."

"Okay… You can go, but don't tell your father."

"I won't."

"Do you want me to take care of Andrew while you're out?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course I would. I think you need some time alone, it can be pretty stressing having a baby with you all the time."

"I know… But I'm not comfortable with leaving him."

"Nonsense, you won't even be gone for a whole day."

"Sure you want to do it?"

"Yes Abi, get out before I change my mind!" Steph smiled and Abi smiled back. Stephanie was such a lovely woman. Abi had huge respect for her.

Kyle was a little sulky. He had asked Stephanie if he could go out, while Sam was still out. She had told him no. He didn't take it too hard though, he knew how stressing it could be for Abi with Andrew and all.

Abi kissed her baby boy goodbye and thanked Steph once again, before leaving the hotel.

It was a bit cold outside, Abi regretted that she didn't take a coat with her, but she was too lazy to go back up and get it, now that she was out already.

She walked past many different stores, but didn't stop to go in and look, before she walked by a fashion store. She didn't care much about what was in and what was out, she wore whatever she found comfortable, but the dress in the window was so beautiful, she had never seen anything like it.  
It was red with a low-v-cut. It was short, but not too short, it would probably reach right before her knees. There hung a brown and gold belt around it. The belt was split into three leather pieces, which was plaited together. Two of them were brown, while only one of them was gold.  
The upper part of the dress was smooth, plain and figure sown, while the part from the waist and down was looser. But the thing that really caught Abi's attention was the wannabe silver diamonds, which was on the right side on the upper part of the dress. They were formed in a beautiful pattern. Abi thought that it looked like a reflected wave.

She sighed, there was no way she would ever get enough money to buy it. She knew that for sure. But what she didn't know was that somebody was watching her on distance.

She turned to walk on, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…" she stopped when she realized that the someone was John. He flashed a huge smile.

"I'm the one apologizing," he said, making her smile too. Neither of them knew what to say, so John said the first thing that popped to his mind.

"So… What are you doing out here alone?" Abi didn't look pleased with the way he put the question.

"I can't walk alone in the city, or what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh… I… I didn't mean it that way!" John blushed, the last thing he wanted was to make Paul's oldest daughter mad. Paul would probably kill him.

A small smile crossed her lips.

"I'm kidding John," she laughed softly. John's body relaxed immediately.

"You really got my there," he cleared his throat and looked around to see if there was anybody around, which he knew. Abi's stomach started to rumble, she hated it for it, 'cause now wasn't the greatest time. John looked back at her and sent her a pity smile, he knew how girls hated when guys heard their stomachs move about.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and cocked his head.

"A bit," she rubbed her stomach carefully.

"Well, I was actually looking for a place to eat, wanna join me? I'll pay." Abi didn't know if it was a good idea, she should probably head back soon and what about Andrew? She couldn't leave him alone for that long.

"I don't know John. Paul and Steph aren't comfortable with me going out on my own and I have to get back to Andrew, sorry," she shrugged her shoulders and gave John an apologizing smile. He looked disappointed.

"Come on Abi, nothing will happen as long as you're with me. I know it's hard for you to be away from Andrew, but you need to get out more."

"John I…"

"Please? You're my friend and I really want to spend some time with you. Come on, say yes."

Abi stared into John's begging eyes for a second, before she sighed deep.

"Okay, I guess I could use some time out with a friend," John offered her his arm, she took it and smiled. John was so big, she really felt safe when she was around him and he was such a lovely person.  
No one would be able to resist his begging puppy eyes.

"You're freezing, Abi. Here, take my coat," John said, taking his coat off and putting it on her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks John."

Abi was happy that she had got a friend like him. She didn't have many friends left. They all disappeared after she got pregnant, just like the father of her baby.

Abi texted Steph to tell her that she was with John and they were just getting something to eat. She promised that she would come back immediately after.

John and Abi had a great time. They hadn't known each other for long, but she would already consider John her best friend. They could talk about everything and nothing. It didn't matter if they were serious and discussed politics or family, 'cause they could discuss why bugs were so annoying as well.  
She loved John's humor, he would do anything just to make her laugh. He had stuck two French fries under his upper lip in each their corner, so he looked like a walrus. John looked so stupid that it made Abi laugh so high that they nearly got thrown out of the place.

They continued talking long after they had finished their meals. Time went faster than Abi thought, 'cause when she looked at her mobile to see what the clock was, she got a surprise.

"John it's late, I really have to go home now," she didn't want to tell him about the hundreds of text messages she had got from both Paul and Steph. John looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, it is pretty late," he said surprised.

"I can't believe I've been away from Andrew this long."

"Abi don't worry, Steph is great with kids, you said it yourself."

"I know John, but still… I really have to go now."

"Okay, wait for me, I just have to pay the check," John paid the check and followed Abi outside.

"I'll follow you to the hotel," John said.

"No, you don't have to."

"Paul would kill me if I let you walk back alone when it's dark."

"So now you're my bodyguard?"

"No, I'm your friend. I would kill myself if something happened to you, because I didn't follow you back."

"You talk a lot about killing?"

"Sorry, that's my thing," John gave her a friendly push forward: "Come on, I'll follow you to the hotel, end of story."

Abi let him follow her all the way back. She gave him a huge hug and thanked him for asking her out, she really needed that. John was just glad that she said yes. They smiled at each other, before she went inside.

Abi had forgotten her key, so she had to knock. The door got ripped open soon after.

"Abi, where have you been?" Paul shouted, he had been so afraid that something had happened to her.

"I was out with John and time passed quicker than I thought... I'm sorry," Abi lowered her head, she was not exactly proud of herself.

"Cool down Paul, she sent us a message," Steph said, feeling bad for Abi.

"That was hours ago!" Paul protested.

"She was with John! Nothing could happen to her as long as he was there and you know it," Paul took a deep breath. He looked at Abi who really looked like she was sorry.

"I'm sorry Abi, I was just afraid," he gave her a quick hug to show her that he was down on earth again.

"It's okay dad, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Let's just forget about it," Steph said, smiling at both of them and they nodded.

Andrew was already sleeping, Abi stood over his bed and looked at him, he looked so peaceful.

"I'm sorry honey, I won't leave you for that long ever again," she said, gentle caressing his cheek.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Paul opened.

"I have something for a girl called Abigail?" the employed said, he holding a pink, rectangle box.

"Abi?" Paul called out. Abi came out to see what her father wanted.

"There's a packages for you?" Paul said confused.

"Who's it from?" Abi asked, even more confused than her father.

"The person wanted to be anonymous, I was just told to go to this room and deliver it to a young girl named Abigail. I assume that it's you?" she nodded and he handed her the box.

"Have a nice evening," he said, before leaving. Paul looked suspicious at Abi, while closing the door. She got eye contact with him.

"Dad I swear, I have no idea who this is from," she looked at the box, there was something familiar about it.

"Well why don't you open it?" Steph said, she was the only one excited. Abi looked at the box again. There was a name on it. She tried hard to remember where she had seen it before… Suddenly it hit her, it was the name of the store, which sold the dress she wanted. It crept her out, why would somebody sent her a present from that store?

"Come on, open it!" Steph shouted thrilling. Abi's hands shook as she opened the box.

"What?" she whispered confused. It was the red dress from the store, but how could it be? Nobody saw her but… John?

"I don't understand?" Abi said shaken her head.

"That's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! Put it on Abi!" Steph shouted jumping up and down.

"I can't? It's a very expensive dress and I'm sure this is a mistake, I better return it."

"Oh don't be so boring, just put it on for a second, nobody will notice it!"

"I think Abi's right, Stephanie," Paul said, he didn't like his daughter getting such expensive gifts from strangers.

"The only one who may have seen me look at it is John, but why would he buy it for me?"

"He's in love with you! Oh, that is so sweet!" Stephanie was a hopeless romantic, she couldn't help it, she got so excited over things like that.

"No he's not? John's my friend!" Abi said, the thought of John being in love with her were too weird.

Paul's blood was slowly starting to boil. John was too old for his daughter, he would kill him instantly if he found out that John was hitting on his little girl. He had to keep his cool.

"Let's all go to bed and then we'll return it tomorrow, okay?" Paul said, during his best not to lose it. Steph didn't look satisfied.

"Oh, you two are so boring!" she said before marching into Paul and her bedroom. Paul looked at Abi who nodded.

"Goodnight Abi," Paul said, kissing her forehead: "I'm sure it's just a mistake," he wanted to calm her down, he didn't like to see her being upset.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is."

"We better get some sleep, everybody else is sleeping. Unless Stephanie awoke them with all her screaming," they both laughed softly.

"Goodnight dad," he pattered her shoulder, before walking to his bedroom.

Abi had to take a closer look at the dress, it's was probably the last time she would ever be close to own something as expensive as it. She took picked up, revealing a card that lie in the bottom of the box. She laid the dress on the table and picked up the card instead.

"_Put on the dress and meet me in the bar… Don't tell anyone.  
Your secret admirer…"_

It was so weird, Abi didn't know what to do. What if it was some psychopath who wanted to kill or kidnap her? But again… What if it was John?

Without a second thought she put on the dress, she went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress fitted her perfectly. She looked great in it and she had never felt so sexy.  
Quickly she shook her head, what she was doing was wrong, she couldn't do this.

She wanted to take off the dress, but she couldn't, she was too curious.  
She sneaked into the living room again and grabbed her keys. She was about to open the door, when somebody whispered her name. Abi looked over her shoulder, it was Kyle.

"What are you doing sis?" he whispered.

"Kyle please don't tell anyone," Abi looked around the living room, to see if there was any other activity.

"But where are you going?" he asked, coming closer.

"I am meeting someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know?"

"What?" Kyle was confused. She told Kyle that if he promised not to say anything, she would tell him all about it. He promised and she told him.

"No way, I won't let you do this," he said in a determined tone.

"Kyle I have to know who sent me this."

"I'm going with you then."

"No, you're not," if it turned out to be John who had sent her the dress, then she wanted to be alone with him. If he really was in love with her, she had to explain to him that she only saw him as a friend. She didn't want Kyle to be there if that was the case.

"I'm going now."

"I'm telling dad."

"Kyle, you promised!" Kyle sighed, he couldn't do it when he had already promised not to, but he really didn't want to let his sister go on her own.

"Okay okay… I won't tell, but be careful!"

"Thank you Kyle," Abi gave him a huge hug. She turned and opened the door, she looked back at Kyle and said: "don't you follow me," before she went over the doorstep and closed the door after her.

She was nervous… Really nervous. But she had to find out who had sent her the dress.

The bar was stuffed. Most of the people in there were young, but still older than Abi. She scanned the room to see if there was anybody she knew… To see if John were there.

"Do you like it?" a deep voice whispered in her ear. Abi froze, she was too afraid to turn and look at the person who the voice belong to.

"You look… Hot," the voice whispered. A chill ran down her spin. It wasn't John's voice, she didn't know this voice. What had she done? Why did she even go? She had practically thrown herself in the arms of a psychopath. Abi swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face her admirer.

"Surprised?" the tall man with a cocky smile asked.

"You're… You're…" Abi couldn't get the name over her lips.

"I'm Randy Orton," he said and winked at her.

"How did you know about the dress?" she asked and took a step back.

"I saw you… You looked like you really liked it," he lowered his head and bit his lip. He looked gloomy.

"I… I have to go," Abi stuttered and turned, but Randy grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Don't believe in everything people tell you. You shouldn't judge people, before you know them. I'm not a bad guy… I am not who your father wants me to be," Her eyes were locked to his. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. He leaned closer to her.

"Actually I wanted to ask if you would like to dance, but you look tired," he smiled at her and straightened his back: "Remember that I'm not the person everybody thinks I am," Randy took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. He took a step away from her and laughed softly: "Please keep the dress, you look fantastic in it," that was the last thing Randy said to her, before he disappeared in a crowd of dancing people.

Abi couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked around to see if anybody had seen them, then she looked in the direction Randy had disappeared in, but she couldn't see him.

She went back to the hotel room with a weird feeling in her stomach. She took of the dress and put it back in the box. You couldn't tell that it had been used.

"You're back," Kyle said, nearly giving her a heart attack: "So… Who was it?"

Abi shrugged her shoulders: "I didn't meet anybody. I was right in the first place, the dress weren't for me," she didn't want Kyle to know about Randy. He would freak out and probably tell their dad. She knew that he would only do it to protect her, but right now she didn't feel the need to be protected. Randy hadn't hurt her. He just talked. If he wanted to hurt her, he would have done it, but he didn't.

"Well… It's better than you met a psychopath," Kyle smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. He thought that she looked a little disappointed. Abi nodded.

"Let's go to bed," she said and they both did. She had a hard time falling asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Randy. Why had he bought her the dress? Why did he even want her to know that he wasn't a bad person? She didn't understand, but she knew that she had to meet him again. She had to know why he did and said all those things to her.

Eventually she fell asleep. She dreamt that she was down in the bar with Randy. They were dancing… Close.

_LoveToTheCucumber_

**This is my first ever co-written chapter… I know it's long, but I got a little carried away!  
- I had so much fun writing this! Thanks again for asking me to co-work this with you :D!  
Hopefully I didn't screw up your entire story, Sonib!  
**

**I hope you all liked it, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Co-Writen with Love To the Cucumber

After what happend with Randy at the hotel bar a week ago, Abi didn't know what to think. She was supposed to be staying away from danger, but for some reason Abi felt like she didn't want to, she wanted to follow it. During the past week that s all Abi thought about, Randy and how his touch gave her chills running all over her body. Kyle had noticed how Abi was acting, she seemed distracted, he noticed how she would just look out into space and smirk every once in a while and he was not liking how she was acting.

"Abi, are you ok?" he asked her.

"Huh, what?" she asked him coming out of her thoughts.

"You have been acting all weird, since that night a week ago. What happened?"

"I already told you, nothing happened. I m just wondering who sent me the dress?" But I am okay, don t worry, she lied to him.

"Ok, if you say so."

"So where is everyone at? When I woke up I was expecting to hear a lot of noise, but there was dead silent?" she asked him.

"Well, mom had a meeting and dad and Shawn took the kids to the park a long with Andrew, well except for Sam, she decided to stay, but she told me a while ago that she was gonna go to the lobby and hangout in the lounge and draw and listen to music," he told her.

"Did you notice that Sam is not hidding under her hoodie anymore?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah, she s not even dressing the same way either, she was actually wearing some short today and she put her hair up, which took me by SURPRISE."

"What, are you serious? no way," she was shooked by what she just heard " Wonder what got her to come out of her shell and do that?"

"I have no idea, but I'm just happy that she is letting us see her more now, she said something about making a new friend and that he or she helped her out."

"Well, apparently it s working, since in just a week she has been changing a lot."

Meanwhile In the Lobby

"Hey Sam!" Jeff had been hangging out with Sam for the past week, everytime that he had free time they would hang out in the lounge, they got to know each other, he told her about his life and she told him about hers, she even got to talk with Beth, since Beth had heard about her from Jeff, and they got along pretty well.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to show up"

"Sorry I had a photoshoot and it ran a little late" he gave her a hug

"It's ok" she told him "so you wanna go get lunch?"

"You read my mind"

As they were eadding to wards the dinning hall, they ran into Randy and Legacy.

"Well, well, what do we have here, if it isn't one of the new member of the McMahon family" said Randy

"What do you want Randy?" Jeff stood infront of Sam

"I just wanted to come and introduce myself to the lovely young lady behind you Jeff, you know Jeff with all your problems I don't think you should be around her, she might pick up on your bad habbits" he had and evil smirk on his face.

"Jeff, what s he talking about?" Sam asked him.

"Oh she doesn't know, does she?" Randy's smirk grew even bigger not.

"Sam, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he is talking about"

"Oh but I do Hardy, I do."

"Why don't you take your boys and leave us alone, Sam doesn't need to hear anything that your dumbass has to say," Jeff said, stepping closer towards Randy.

"Ok Hardy, but if you don't tell her, I might as well do it next time I see little Sam, by herself, and trust me she will hate you, she wont even want to be around someone as fucked up as you." Randy threatened Jeff "Oh and Sam it was my pleasure meeting you, maybe we will talk sometime in the near feature."

"What was that all about Jeff?" Sam asked watching the three men walk out of the Hotel.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, when the time is right you will know everything, but right now lets go eat since i'm starving" and with that the two went on and had a calm lunch together, they forgot about Randy, but in the back of Sam's mind she was wondering what Jeff was hidding, but she was not gonna worry about it because he was kind enough to talk with her and listened to her about her problems.  
When they were done Jeff decided to walk Sam back to her families suite, when they were heading towards the elevators, they noticed that Paul and Shawn had just arrived back from the park with all four kids. Paul had Andrew in his carrier in one hand and a sleeping Ethan in the other one and Shawn had both Aurora and Murphy also sleeping in his arms, so they decided to go help them out. When Paul saw that Sam was with Jeff he was a little concerned considering Jeff didn't have a good past, but he was not gonna say anything to Sam yet until he knew what was going on. So all four of them headed upstairs to put all the kids to bed.

After the kids where settled into bed, Paul decided that he was gonna go and talk to Jeff.

"Hey Kyle, I'll be back in a few minutes you and Abi are incharge, I won't take long" he told his son

"Alright dad"

So Paul knocked on Jeff door and a few seconds later Jeff appeared.

"Hey Paul, what can I do for you?"

"Can I come in and talk with you for a minute?"

"Yeah man" Jeff let him come in

"Ok Jeff, i'm pretty sure you know why i'm here right?"

"Yeah I kindda guess you want to talk about me hangging out with Sam"

"Yeah look, I'm not going to tell you to stop talking to her, because i've noticed that she has been coming out of her shell within this week and I don't want her to go back to her old self. And I am pretty sure that the reason for her opening up and changing has something to do with you, I guess you both can relate with what happened in both your lives, but I just need to know that you wont hurt her or get her involved in any bad things she is only 15 and I don't want her life to go in the wrong direction." Paul explained to Jeff

"Look man, Sam is one talented young woman and I see that in her art, and I see myself in her, and I for one do not want her to do the stuff that I once did, I decided to get myself some help so that I wouldn't go back to my old self, and I promise you that I wont hurt her and I won't get her into any bad things that will hurt her." Jeff promised him

"Ok Jeff I'm trusting you, but if I find out that you hurt my daughter in anyway, your a deadman" Paul warned him.

"Don't worry man, I'll even let your whole family get in on the beating" Jeff joked and they both shook hands and Paul went back to his suite.

Back at the hotel that night

Everyone was trying to decide where they were gonna go to eat dinner, when in the end they just decided to order pizza and watch a movie. Abi wasn'tfeeling to up to it so she decided to go take a walk, her dad didn't really want to let her go but in the end gave up. Stephanie told her that since Andrew had fallen asleep that she would look after him if he woke up. So, Abi went to go take a walk and get some fresh air, when she was on the the elevator it stopped on the floor below hers and to her surprise John got on. Abi flashed him a smile and so did John.

"Hey Abi, where are you going?" John asked, doing his best not to stutter.

"Just gonna walk around for a bit and maybe get something to eat, since the whole family just wanted to have pizza and watch a movie," she anwered with a shrug.

"Oh... I see... Well, I'm on my way to dinner as well, you can join if you want?"

Abi cocked her head and sent him another smile.

"So what do you say?" he asked her since she had kept quiet.

"Uh umm, sure I'd love to have dinner with you, John."

So they headed of to dinner and while they waited for there dinner to get there they started a conversation, John was a little curious about her and Andrew s father and why he wasn't in the picture.

"So Abi, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What happened between you and Andrew s dad, how come he is not around? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No its ok, I don't mind" she said "well when I was 15 a few months after my parents died, I felt so much anger that I started rebeling, and since I was under my aunt Em's care I really didn't care what she thought, I was sneaking out of her house and going to parties and drinking. One night I went to this party that my ex-best friend was having, and her cousin, Alex was there, we had met a few times before so we started talkin and we got together after a few weeks. So Alex and I were both rebels at the time me and him were always partying and getting drunk. When my aunt and my brother found out about Alex,  
they tried so hard to keep us apart, but I wouldn't listen they would tell me he wasn't worth it that I was just doing it because out mom was not here anymore. Well We kept our relationship going for a good six months until one night we got to carried away with our drinking that we ended up having sex with out any protection. When I found out that I was pregnant my ex-best friend was with me and she told Alex. Well then Alex, called me and told me that I must be crazy if I was gonna pin a baby on him, and that was probably not his baby, that since i was such a party girl that I must have slept around and gotten pregnant by some random guy and was now trying to pin it on him." Abi was telling him getting emotional from the memory "So he dumped me on the spot, and his cousin who I thought was my best friend turned her back on me and told everyone what Alex had said, and they all decided to believe him without hearing my side of the story. Then when I told my family that I was pregnant, I knew they were dissapointed in me because I had let them down, with everything that I had done, and then with me getting pregnant I knew I had messed up BIG time. My brother tried to find out where Alex was at but when he finally found out, it turned out that he had moved out of state with some relatives of his. My aunt Emily ended up pulling me out of school and got me enrolled in an online home schooling program so I wouldn't have to deal with the drama at school. Through out my whole pregnancy I couldn't believe how stupid I had been in not listening in my aunt and brother, but they never held it against me they were always helping me even Sam and Ethan. Then once I had Andrew and held him and saw him for the first time I had no regrets, because I had someone that needed me and love my son with all my heart, and I would do everything in my power to see that my son doesn't get hurt like I have been hurt."

By this time she had tears falling down her face. John felt guilty, if he hadn't asked, she wouldn't be crying.

"Oh Abi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he apologized in a low tone, thinking about taking her hand, but he didn t dare.

"No it s ok, I needed to talk about it. I feel a bit more relaxed now," she reasured him by grabbing his hand on the table and giving him a smile. John closed his eyes as she took his hand. He took a deep breath before opening them again and sending her a smile.

"Ok. Well, how about we switch the subject and talk about something else?"

Little did they know that Randy had heard everything that Abigail had told John and his mind instantly started planning his next move on how to get to Abigail.

When Abi and John were done with dinner, John invited her back to his room. It had taken all his courage to ask her if she wanted to join him upstairs, but ever since she took his hand, he had felt more confident.

Abi sat on his bed and looked around for a minute, before looking up at John, who immediatly took place beside her. She enjoyed the silence. It wasn t weird at all to just sit there without talking. It was easy for Abi to relax around John, but for John it was a whole other story. He had to break the silence, but he was so nervous, he didn t know what to say, so he just said the first thing, which came to his mind.

"How is it to have Steph and Paul as your parents?"

"Well, Steph is pretty cool, I like her. She is really sweet, she helps me out a lot with Andrew, since I'm still cluless on some things about motherhood," she smiled: "and dad, well, he is strict, he barely lets me out. It took me a while for him to let me go out tonight, but he gave in, I've noticed he is very over protected."

"Well, you are his daughter, he has to be."

"Yeah, but he needs to take it down a bit, the other day I got a dress sent to me and we didn't know from who, and he was like why are you getting something so expensive, and that I should return it?

"You don't know who sent you the dress?" he asked curiously.

"Well actually I do, but I didn't find out until later that night. I found a note in it and it said to meet the person at the bar, so once everyone was asleep I snuck out and went to the bar"

"Oh God Abi, you shouldn't do stuff like that, you don't know how crazy people can get" John sounded worried and maybe he got a little loud. Abi frowned and sent him annoyed glare.

"Dude, chill out and let me finish," she told him getting loud as well.

"Fine Go on" he told her, lowering his voice.

"Well, once I got to the bar I didn't see anyone that I might have known until I saw Randy, it turned out that he was the one who sent me the dress," Abi shrugged, thinking John didn t need to know everything.

"What? Are you serious? That crazy bastard was the one that sent you the dress?" Abi thought John was starting to sound like her farther. A little too protective, but she let it pass.

"Yeah and now I don't know what to think, I feel like there s something there trying to pull me towards him," she told him.

"Abi, I am ordering you to stay away from Randy, you don't know what he is capable of, he has hurt so many people - including your parents," he told her, looking worried.

"EXCUSE ME! Did you just tell me that you are ordering me to stay away from Randy? You are not my father, you know? You can t tell me what to do!" Abi got up from the bed, John instantly doing the same thing.

"Abi wait. Listen to me, please," John was trying to get her to understand his view, but she didn t care. John had told her what to do, like she was a little baby. Like his status was way over hers. The things he said didn t sound like the things a person on the same level as her would have said. It sounded like someone above her. Friends were on the same level and since John acted like he did, she wasn t sure if she considered him a friend anymore.

"No!" she yelled, heading towards the door, but John stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Abi you don t understand, I m Abi cut him off.

I don t understand? You sound like my father! I m not a baby and you re definitely not my father! I can take care of myself and make my own decision. Just leave me the hell alone, John, she wrenched herself free of his grip and rushed out the door.

John couldn't believe what had just happened and it was all because of Randy. John had made Abi sad and mad on the same night, no wonder she hated him at the moment. He had to make it up to her again. He didn t want to lose her, cause he really liked her. But first he had to focus on something else. Her safety came in first place, which meant he had to talk with Orton.

Thank You to my Co-Writer Love To The Cucumber!

Thank you So Much for reading please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Hey PPL hope ur still reading, Miss LoveToTheCucumber wrote this chapter and I hope You all like it, and Plz review! =D_

Randy was just about to take a shower, when suddenly there was a knock on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to open the door, not expecting who he was about to face.

"John?" he asked confusedly, but didn't get to do anything else, before John forced him to back right into a wall. John eyes were filled with hatred, he was about to lose it, Randy could tell: "Wow, wow, wow, John?" Randy said and put his hands up in the air to signal that he surrendered: "What's wrong, what did I do?" he put on a small smile, which really annoyed John.

"I came to tell you to stay away from Abi, your only looking for trouble, I know it!" John yelled right into Randy's face. Randy tried to take a step forward and push John a bit away from him, but John just pushed him on the chest, sending him right back up against the wall.

"Calm down, I don't know what the hell you're talking about?" Randy lied and sent him a cocky smile.

"Oh, I know you do, don't lie to me, Orton," John pressed his forehead against Randy's in an attempt to intimidate him. Randy didn't seem to respond though.

"You're pathetic, John... Why are you even protecting her? Perhaps I'm taking something you want, huh?" Randy's smile grew wider as he pushed John away from him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," John frowned and glared at Randy.

"Oh I do, John, I do... In fact I see the way you look at her... Undressing her with your eyes every single minute... Asking her to join you for dinner in a desperate attempt to actually end up seeing her naked," Randy flashed his teeth in a cocky wry smile. He glanced over John's shoulder, seeing something he really liked. He cracked his neck and looked back at John, who looked like he was about to explode.

"You sick son of a-" John didn't finish his sentence because Randy pointed at something behind him. He turned around, just to face the rest of Legacy.

"Hello gentlemen, looks like we got here just in time to join the party," Ted said, laughing an evil laughter. Cody stood beside him with a smirk on his face, nodding in agreement.

John looked from Ted, to Cody and back at Randy, who looked awfully satisfied.

"Well, well... I'll give you a choice, Cena. You can either stay and take the beating of your life, or you can leave and never intrude in my business again!" Randy shouted and pushed John into the arms of Ted and Cody, who immediately threw him on the ground and gave him a few good kicks to his stomach and back.

Randy squatted down in front of John, giving him two "friendly" slaps on the cheek: "Consider yourself warned," he laughed and pushed John's head down so it bounced off the floor. John closed his eyes in pain and clapped his teeth together: "Cody, hand me his cellphone," Cody did as he was told. He dug into John's pocket and fished up his cellphone.

"There you go," Cody said and gave it to Randy.

"Thank you," he began to scroll through John's phone numbers. He smiled diabolically as he typed in something on his own cellphone: "Please, get him out of here."

Ted and Cody grabbed John and threw him out of the hotel room. Randy threw John's mobile back in his face, laughing viciously and closing the door behind him.

Abi was sitting with Andrew in her bedroom. He was chewing on his small fingers while looking up at his proud mother. She got a shock when someone suddenly entered the room. It was Sam in her new blue summer dress.

"Wow, Sam, you look amazing," Abi said and sent her a wide smile. She had never seen her in anything like that and it was a shame because she looked beautiful in it.

"Thanks, Steph gave it to me and I thought I would try something new... Do you like it?" she needed Abi to confirm one more time that she indeed looked good in it. She wasn't used to wearing dresses, so she wasn't completely comfortable in it and she felt exposed.

"It's beautiful, you should wear dresses more often," Abi nodded and got up on her feet. Sam blushed and didn't know if she should say thank you or just take the complement and leave it there. Abi placed Andrew in his crib and turned back towards Sam.

"Well... I just wanted to try it on and see if I liked it, I'm going to bed now, goodnight," she said and hugged Abi.

"Goodnight, Sam," she said and held her closer. She was so happy that Sam finally allowed people to see her and what made her even more happy was the fact that she came and asked for her opinion on her clothing. Her opinion. It meant a hell of a lot when it was Sam asking for it, she never did anything like that. She really had changed and Abi wasn't the only one who was thankful for that, everyone was.

They let go of each other again and Sam went to her own room.

Abi sighed loudly and threw herself on the bed. She just wanted to relax for a minute, but the vibrating cellphone on the nightstand disturbed the peace. She picked it up, seeing that she had gotten a message from a number she didn't recognize. She shrugged and opened the message.

_[I haven't seen you in a while... Kindda miss the sight of you in that dress... Do you miss me?] _Abi couldn't help but smile, it was Randy, it just had to be... But how did he get her number? Well, she really didn't care, she was just excited to hear from him.

_[What do you want?] _she replied him. She didn't want to play hard to get, but she knew she had to be careful, after all, she barely knew the guy.

It only took him a couple of seconds to answer her.

_[I was thinking – you, me and dinner. What do you say, tomorrow night?] _Abi shook her head slowly, not believing that Randy was actually asking her out on a date.

_[What makes you think I would say yes?] _two minutes passed this time before she finally got an answer.

_[Because I know you're not afraid of me...] _Abi bit her bottom lip, she knew what she was about to do was stupid, but she had to, she was too curious.

_[Tomorrow night, lobby, 7PM, be there.] _she pressed send and felt how her stomach began to fill with butterflies. It was a lovely feeling. She was doing something she knew she shouldn't, but that only made situation even more exciting.

She got herself ready to go to bed and said goodnight to everyone, before she went back into her room, where she laid down on her bed, pulled the sheet all the way up to her ears and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, around noon, there was a knock on the door. Kyle went to open, since he and Abi was the only ones at home and she was in her room.

"Hey Kyle, can I talk to Abi?" John asked as soon as the door was opened. Kyle sent him a questioning look, he seemed so serious, something was definitely bothering him.

"Sure?" he said confusedly and turned around to shout for Abi: "Abi, John is here and he wants to talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk to him," she replied immediately. After what he did the last time she saw him, she didn't want anything to do with him. Kyle turned his attention back to John.

"Sorry man, she doesn't want to talk to you," he said and shrugged. John just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? Thanks... I think I heard that... Will you please just let me in? I need to speak with her."

"Dude, she said she didn't want to, I'm not letting you in," Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for John to leave the doorstep. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Will you please tell her that I'm sorry?" he asked in a begging tone.

"Sorry for what?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just do it, please?" Kyle glared at John for a few seconds, before turning to pass the message to Abi.

"Abi, he wants to apologize for something?" he shouted.

"Tell him to go away!" She replied.

"No, if you want him to go away, you can tell him yourself, I'm done, I don't want to be in the middle of this!" he yelled and motioned for John to come in.

"Thanks," he said quietly so Abi wouldn't hear.

"Don't make me regret letting you in. If you do anything to upset my sister, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you," John couldn't help but smile. He thought it was cute that a guy twice as small as himself would threaten him like that, but he didn't want to hurt his pride, so he just nodded and told him he wouldn't.

"Abi, just let me apologize," he said while walking inside her bedroom. There was a loud shriek and that was when John discovered that Abi was standing completely naked in the middle of the room. John let out a scream as well: "Oh God, I'm sorry!" he apologized and turned around and covered his eyes.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" she said angrily and grabbed a towel, which she wrapped around herself faster than she had ever done it before.

"Are you covered?" he asked, still standing with his back turned against her.

"Yes," she replied and he turned around to face her. She looked really mad, but he wouldn't leave until they had talked everything through: "Now please go," she said and looked away from him, but John just walked closer to her instead.

"Abi, I'm sorry for everything I said and did, I was stupid, can you please forgive me?" he begged and forced her to look up at him. He placed his hands on her upper arms and stared into her light brown eyes. He thought she looked beautiful with her long, wet hair hanging loose over her tiny shoulders: "I shouldn't have told you what to do... I... I was a lousy friend and I'm truly sorry," she thought he looked so sad and his apology sounded really genuine, she couldn't stay mad at him, it was a stupid thing to be mad about anyway, he was just trying to protect her. She just needed to convince him that she could take care of herself.

She sighed loudly and looked away from his staring gaze: "I forgive you," she whispered, without looking up at him again. A small smile started to form on his lips, he now knew he needed to be more careful with what he said to her.

"Thank you," he said, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being in John's intense embrace.

After the small reunion and Abi getting dressed, both her and John sat down on her bed to chat. He needed to know if she was going to contact Randy again and if she would meet with him if he asked her to. He was still pissed at Randy after the small beating his baby oil buddies gave him. Luckily for John he didn't bruise easily.

"So... have you seen Randy since that night with the dress?" Abi sent him an odd look, she couldn't believe he would bring Randy up now after what happened the last time they talked about him. So she decided to test him... by telling the truth.

"Well, actually... We're going on a date tonight."

"A date?" John's eyes widened and his voice raised, he hadn't seen anything like that coming. Abi just shrugged and raised an eyebrow, he already looked like he was going to be all fatherly again.

"Yeah... A date... Is there a problem with that?" she asked and cocked her head. John bit his lip, it took all of his strength to hold his anger back. He hesitated for a moment, before finally responding.

"Nope... Not at all."

"Good," she stood up and looked down at John: "but don't tell my dad, he'll freak!" John nodded, even though he would rather tell her to stay away from Orton.

"I will," he said and looked away from her. He figured that he needed to find out where they were going to meet and when. He definitely wanted to be around when she went out with the viper himself. For protection of course, not because he was jealous. Nah ah. Nope.

"Oh, and John," she added, making him look up at her again: "Don't you dare spy on us."

**Sorry about the huge delay, I didn't mean to keep you and Sonib89 waiting for that long! Please forgive me! I'm down on my knees, begging for you to forgive me *-*!**

**Oh well, there you had the next chapter... Hope you enjoyed it..**

**Please review...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next night, Abi was trying to see how she could leave the hotel room without her parents asking too many questions, especially her dad.

She ended up asking her parents if it was okay if she could go and have dinner by herself and hang around for a while, since she just needed a break from always being in a hotel room most of the time, and taking care of Andrew. Stephanie always seemed to give into her right away, since she knew that being a mom was no easy job and sometimes you needed a break away from the kids. Paul on the other hand was reluctant on whether or not to let her go, but he finally gave up and let her go.

When she was getting ready, Abi knew she wanted to look cute but didn't want to make it too obvious for her parents to start asking questions. So she settled on a nice purple V-neck top, some dark skinny jeans and her purple flats. She put on some make up, just a little, nothing major.

When she was walking out the door, her dad told her "You better not come back so late, or I'm going to go look for you, you got it?"

"Yes, dad, I promise I'll come back early, okay, can I leave now?" Abi asked him.

"Yes you can go."

"Okay, see you later, bye mom!" she told him and Steph.

Once Abi was out the door Stephanie looked at her husband.

"What?" he asked her.

"You know that if you keep trying to keep her in closed doors she's just going to leave one day and not want to come back, right?" she told him: "Let her have some freedom."

"I know, but it's just that I worry about her a lot, and not just her, all of my kids and you specially, it just scares me since I've barely had them around for more than a couple of months, I don't want to let them go just yet, especially since I've missed so much of their lives, I just want to get to know my kids and have them around for a long time."

"I know honey, but sometimes you just have to let them go out and have some fun, so they don't feel like they are being watched 24/7. How about we have a family night with the kids and play some games with them and watch some movies?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," he told her: "Hey kids, get out here we are going to have family night!" Paul told the kids.

Kyle came out of his room with Nathan and Andrew. Sam had the girls with her so they went to go see what their parents wanted.

"Okay, kids, we are going to have family night," Stephanie told them.

They all looked at her with an 'are you kidding me' face. They really didn't seem to be too into the whole idea of having to play board games. Paul noticed this and knew that one way or another they were going to have family night, even if he had to tie them down and make them play.

"Dad, seriously, you've got to be kidding me, family night, don't you think some of us are a little too old for family night?" Kyle asked him, pointing out that he and Sam were not really into this type of stuff.

"Sorry dad, but for once I got to go with Kyle on this one, I'm not into the whole board games and movie thing," Sam told him.

"If you want you allowance for the next year, I suggest you change your views on family night because we are having it," he threaten them. They both quickly looked at him and noticed he was serious about it too.

"Yay, we are having family night! WOOOHOOO!" Kyle said right away, making Sam look at him like he was crazy, when he went to go get the board games.

"Man, Kyle, you seriously have issues," Sam told him.

"Hey, I'd rather have my allowance and have issues than being broke and still having to do family night."

Stephanie was laughing at Kyle he sure was exactly like Paul.

**In the Lobby**

Abi had just arrived at the lobby and she hoped that Randy would show up soon before someone saw her with Randy. When she was checking her phone for the time she didn't notice Randy getting off the elevator. When she looked up she noticed someone placing a rose in from of her. When she turned to look at the person she discovered that it was Randy, and she took the rose from him and gave him a smile.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up" she told him.

"Oh no, I wouldn't give up this opportunity to spend a nice evening with such a lovely young woman," he was seriously putting on his charm for her. He smiled when he saw her blushing.

"Thanks!" she told him "Shall we get going?" She asked him.

"Yeah, come on, let's go in to the dining room," he led the way and they made their way to a private table, where no one could bother them and they could talk.

During dinner Abi wanted to know why everyone seemed to portray him as such a bad person. So Randy took it upon himself to really make himself seem like such a nice person, that Abi would believe him. He began to tell her how her dad just wanted to keep him down, so that he had more time on screen and could have the title for a long time as well, and he was able to do all this because he was married to Stephanie. Abi couldn't believe what she was hearing; would her dad actually do that? But then again, he was married to the boss's daughter. So it must have been true, she thought.

After all that, Abi switched the conversation and Randy started flirting with her and she did the same thing. Since it was still early by the time they got done with dinner, Randy asked her if she wanted to go to his room and maybe watch a movie. At first she didn't know what to do, but then she accepted his offer, maybe some time alone would be good away from everyone or any spying eyes, if John decided to show up.

When they got to his room, they were getting ready to watch a movie, when Randy asked her if she wanted a drink, she noticed that he served himself a Jack and coke, she knew that she shouldn't drink, but she went against her better judgment and asked him if she could have the same as he was having.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she reassured him.

"Okay, but just don't tell anyone that I gave you liquor."

"Don't worry, I won't because then they'll be asking what I was doing hanging out with you, and I don't think they will be too happy knowing that I went out with The Viper," she told him, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Wow, it seems little Miss. Abi has a bad girl side to her," he smiled right back at her while handing her a drink.

"Well, maybe she'll come out tonight and you can meet her, you never know" she kept flirting with him.

"Oh, really? And what will it take to get her to come out?"

"Well, I'll let you wait and see, it makes it more interesting that way."

Before they knew it they had completely forgot about the movie and kept drinking to the point that Abi was completely buzzed and was more relaxed around Randy.

"Hey Randy, how interested are you in seeing my bad girl side?" she asked him, knowing full well that he was very interested.

"I don't know, are you ready to show me?"

"Maybe, but only if you come closer," she told him from the other side of the couch.

Randy moved closer to her, when all of a sudden she stood up and straddled him on the couch. She started to move closer to his face when she put her lips on his and they began making out. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Randy moved his hands up her legs, landing on the curve of her butt. It started to get more heated, so Randy couldn't hold himself anymore and he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her, never breaking the kiss and heading towards his bed. All of a sudden Abi's phone started to go off. They stopped making out so that she could see who was calling her and they both noticed that it was her dad calling her. Randy was surprised with what Abi ended up doing, she had taken out the battery from her phone.

"I'm not going to let him ruin my time," she told him, looking up at him.

"Well, I guess you just proved to me that you are willing to get in trouble with your dad just for me, I guess you do have a bad girl side to you," he told her and they soon got back to making out.

Not too long after that, clothes were thrown everywhere, and the only sounds coming from the room were moans coming from Abi and Randy. When they were done having the great sex they could ever imagine they both fell asleep in each other arms.

I wonder how she is going to tell her parents where she stayed at during the night.

**Note: Hey ppl hope you like the story hope to see some reviews loves yah!**

**PS: Just wanted to let ppl know to check out LoveToTheCucumber stories, and also my other girl's Living on the EDGE's stories check them out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Randy awoke when someone suddenly knocked on his door. Abi was still lying beside him, sleeping like an angel. He grunted as he got up from his bed and put on some underwear, before opening the door. In a way his "visitor" didn't surprise him.

"Where is she?" John said and pushed passed Randy, but Randy grabbed his arm, so he wouldn't go any further.

"Stop right there, hero. What makes you think she's here?" he asked and jerked John closer.

"She told me, Randy, I know she was with you last night, now where is she and what did you do to her? I swear to God if anything has happened to her, I'll kill you!"

"What's going on?" Abi asked and appeared in the doorway. John wrenched out of Randy's firm grip and ran over and grabbed Abi by the arm.

"Your father is beside himself with concern, he has been looking all over for you and trust me, when he finds you, you're going to hell!" Abi pulled his arm away from him and pouted.

"Relax, John. I'll just come up with an excuse," she shrugged her shoulders and held onto the sheet tightly. John looked down at her and realized that she probably wasn't wearing any clothes under that sheet.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?" John cocked his head and looked at her with an expression which craved for an explanation.

"That's none of your business," she said and walked to Randy. John just looked at them.

"Abi, please tell me you didn't-"

"Oh yes, she did," Randy smiled viciously at John and put an arm around Abi's shoulders. John looked at Abi with widened eyes, he couldn't believe what she had done. First of all, she had gone on a date with Randy. Second of all, she had spent the night with him and not told her father that she wasn't coming home. And 3rd of all, she had had sex with that sneaky viper.

"You are so dead!" John shouted and walked with clinched fists and heavy steps towards Randy, but before any of them could put hands on each other, Abi got in between them.

"Don't you dare, John! I thought we were friends!" she pushed John on the chest and looked up at him angrily. His eyes were filled with hatred, but he didn't do anything else than stare into her light brown eyes. He snorted and looked up at Randy, sending him a deadly glare. Randy just smiled.

"Put on your clothes, I'm taking you to your father," John said and crossed his arms, standing in an impatiently waiting position.

"Give me a second," she gathered her clothes and went inside the bedroom to change.

John and Randy were staring holes in each other, but none of them were going to put up a fight, even though that was what they both wanted.

"Damn John, the look on your face was priceless" Randy broke the silence without taking his eyes off John's.

"Wh... What do you mean?" John asked with a small lump beginning to form in his throat.

"You're jealous of me," he chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," John answered quickly, trying to look calm.

"Oh, don't play stupid, John, we have already had this conversation once!... You want to fuck her, right? Yeah, you sure do, I can see that. In fact, I think everybody can see it. You're like a window, it's easy to see right through you.. Well, except for Abi, that poor ignorant little girl, she's not the brightest," he chuckled, but it didn't take long for John to shut him up. He pushed him into a wall and forced him to back up against it. They stared into each other's eyes. They were only inches away.

"Don't you ever talk about Abi like that again, got it?" John whispered in a very angry tone.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" Randy smirked and started chuckling again: "You don't have the balls to tell Abi that you like her, so what makes you think that you have the balls to get rid of me?" John didn't respond to Randy's offending question, he just kept glaring, until the door handle of the bedroom door was pushed down. John quickly got out of Randy's face and Randy pushed himself off the wall. By the time Abi reentered the room, everything looked like it did before she left to put on her clothes.

"I'm ready," she said, still pouting. John looked at her from head to toe, she was so beautiful.

Randy harrumphed, making John look back at him. He gave him that "I told you" look. John shot him a glare, before walking to the door.

"Let's go, Abi," he said and opened it. She figured that now John knew all about her and Randy, it would be okay for her to kiss him goodbye, so she did and it definitely didn't thrill John, but there was nothing he could do about it.

After what seemed like a 30 minute goodbye, John and she were finally on their way to her family's hotel room. Unfortunately for them, Paul came across before they could come up with a lie.

"Abigail! Where the hell have you been, I've been worrying sick and I was just about to call the cops!" Paul shouted and seemed more angry than happy to see his daughter.

Both John and Paul looked down at Abi, who looked lost. John wanted to tell Paul so badly what she had done so he could prevent her from repeating the previous night. Unfortunately for John, she would probably tell Paul, in revenge, that he had known all about her and Randy's date and that he hadn't done anything to stop her. Hunter would kill him, so the only way for John to stay friends with both Paul and Abi, was by coming up with a lie.

"I'm sorry Paul, it's my fault entirely. See, I found Abigail last night wandering around the hotel all on her own and I just thought that it wasn't such a great idea for her to be alone in the evening, considering how many sick people there's around these days. So when I said she should go back to her room, she told me that she needed some time away, so I suggested that we could go to my room instead and she agreed. I needed a shower before going to bed, so I said that she could just watch some television while waiting. She did and when I came back she had fallen asleep on my couch. I couldn't wake her up, she looked so tired, so I decided to come back with her first thing in the morning. I don't know why I didn't call you, I must have forgotten. I'm so sorry Hunter, you have all the right to hate me," Paul stared at John with an expressionless face. Neither John nor Abi knew how Paul was going to respond to the lie.

He continued the staring for around a minute, before a smile suddenly appeared on his lips.

"God Abi, I was so worried! Never do anything like that ever again!" he said and hugged her. He wanted to get pissed so badly, but Stephanie had told him to chill and not be so overprotective or else he would lose her. So he kept calm.

"It's okay, dad. And it's not John's fault, it's mine, I should have called you," she looked up at John while hugging her father close, lip syncing: "thank you," to John, who gave her a smile he didn't really want to give her. John was helping her lie to Paul, so she could spend time with both John and Paul's worst enemy. He despised himself for helping Randy getting away with using Abi like he did, but he had no other choice. Abi wouldn't believe him if he told her anything bad about Randy. It was too late, she was caught in his net.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my daughter, John," Paul said, after letting go of Abi.

"No problem, man," they shook hands and gave each other a nod.

"Come Abi, let's get inside," Paul smiled at his daughter and pushed her gently in the direction of their room: "Want to join us for breakfast, John?" both Hunters and Abi's eyes landed on John, who sank a huge lump in his throat.

"No... No that's okay, I'm gonna pass... See you later," he sounded sad, at least he thought that himself, but the other two didn't seem to notice.

"Well, that's a shame, but I guess I'll see you later... And thanks again," they exchanged smiles one last time, before Abi and Paul went back to their room, leaving John behind.

John got scared when someone behind him suddenly spoke.

"Hey John, is everything all right? I saw you talking to my dad and Abi," John turned around, seeing Kyle right in front of him.

"Yeah, everything is all right... Everything is just... perfect."

**Hello people, it's me again, LoveToTheCucumber :) I hope you liked the newest chapter.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone here is chapter 14 I hope u enjoy and review!

Chapter 14

_10 Months Later_

It had been months since Abi and Randy started their secret relationship, one which only John, Cody and Ted knew about. John was still mad at the fact that Abi couldn't see that Randy was just using her to get back at Paul and Stephanie. He would advise her to just leave Randy because he was not good for her, but Abi wouldn't listen, she thought she was truly in love with Randy. During this time things didn't seem to be going too well with the Levesque family either, things weren't as good as in the beginning. With the whole secret relationship that Abi was keeping from her family, Abigail started acting out once again. She would just walk out of her families suite and go meet Randy. At times, she would take off for days. Paul and Steph tried to deal with her leaving like the way she would, especially since now she wouldn't even spend too much time with Andrew, who seemed to be spending more time now with Stephanie. His first words were "mama" and they were directed towards her, not Abi. Kyle got so concerned with his sister's behavior that he warned his parents that, that was how Abi got when their mom had passed away, but for some reason this new attitude of Abi's had to do with something else that must have been happening.

**Levesque Suite**

"Abi, you are not leaving again!" Paul said grabbing his daughter before she reached the door.

"The hell I am you can't stop me, I'm 18 now you can't make me stay here if I don't want to!" Abi told him getting in his face, she may not have been as tall as him, but she didn't care, she was going to go see Randy and he was not going to stop her from going.

Stephanie, Kyle and Sam were looking at the scene in front of them, they couldn't believe how Abi was acting.

"Abi just stay, please!" Sam tried to plead with her sister as she walked closer to her to try and see if she could convince her to stay.

"Sam, not you too, what part of 'I don't want to be here' don't you understand?" Abi looked at her sister.

"Well, if you won't stay because we ask you to, then stay for Andrew, your son, which by the way barely even sees you any more, since you take off every chance you get." Paul told her.

Abi gave up she was not going to be able to get away for tonight to go see Randy.

"Fine I'll stay but only because of Andrew," she told them with a not so happy mood. She went into her and Sam's room and looked at her now 1 year old son, who was playing with some toys of his in his crib. She smiled looking at him and he looked back at her with the same smile.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Abi heard her phone letting her know that she had a new message from Randy.

_Where r u?_

_Can't leave my dad won't let me, I'm with Andrew now- _She replied

_Well, tell them that ur going to__ take him out for a walk and come to my room_

_Are u sure?_

_Yeah, just hurry up__!_

_Ok, I'll be there in a few!_

As Abi was getting Andrew dressed her parents came into the room, when they saw that she was getting Drew ready to go out they asked her where she was going.

"Since you mentioned that I don't spend enough time with Drew I'm taking him out for a walk so I can spend time with him." She told them.

"Ok just be careful, because he is getting into everything now a days since he learned how to walk." Stephanie told her, which caused Abi to get a little mad.

"I know how to look after MY son!" she told her coldly.

"I was just trying to …" she started to say before Abi cut her off.

"What? Tell me how to look after my son, like I'm some kind of idiot" Abi said getting mad.

"Hey! You do not talk to your mother like that!" Paul told her getting mad at Abi, for the way she was talking to Steph.

"She is not my mother so I can talk to her however I see fit!" She told him again getting in his face.

Before anyone had a chance to react Paul did something he never thought he would do. He slapped Abi. All you heard where gasps from Stephanie, Kyle and Sam that had walked in when they heard Abi telling Stephanie off.

When Paul realized what had happened he immediately tried to apologize.

"Abi I'm so…" he tried to reach for Abi

"Don't touch me!" She said as she backed off and got Andrew off her bed and got his stuff and took off. No one tried to stop her this time.

_**Randy's Room**_

Randy was in his room waiting on Abi and her brat as he liked to think of him. He only told her to bring him so he could get her to come to him. He heard a knock on his door and knew it was Abi, he smiled to himself because he knew he had her just where he wanted her, right in the palm of his hand. When he opened the door he was actually shocked to see Abi there crying, with Andrew in her arms. He let her come inside.

"Abi honey, why are you crying? What happened?" he asked her lifting her face to meet his and he saw a red mark on her face.

"My dad slapped me" she cried as she let Andrew play with some toys and sat him by her feet.

Randy kept a serious face, but inside he was laughing it up, he knew that because of what happened he would be able to manipulate Abi even more and torment Paul and his family even more. Randy soon switched himself to seem like the caring boyfriend that he had been posing as for the last couple of months.

"Oh baby, don't cry, you're with me now and I won't let your dad hurt you again. I think it's time for us to come out to them and let them know that we are together that way you can stay with me, that way he won't lay a hand on you again." He told her

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked him whipping away her tears.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way I want to be with you"

"Ok, I guess we minus well because I'm tired of sneaking around and I can finally get away from them. But you know this means that Andrew is staying with us also?" she told him

"Even better, maybe this would give me a chance to bond with him and he can see me as his dad" the lies kept rolling for him, he knew damn well he didn't want the brat at all, but he was going to use him for his own vindictive ways.

"Oh Randy, you don't know how happy you have made me!" she told him by giving him a hug and a kiss. Andrew looked on from where he was playing he might be a baby but her didn't seem too fond of Randy.

"Come here buddy" Abi bent down to pick up her son and sat him on her lap "Randy wants to be your daddy"

Andrew just looked at Randy with a little frown on his face and completely ignored him and got of his mom's lap to go back to playing.

"Sorry, he's not used to being around you yet" she told Randy

"It's ok we will have a lot of time now that we will be officially together." He told her kissing her one more time.

Randy couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they found out that Abigail and he were together. He knew that the Levesque's and the McMahon's would not be happy, which made it even more fun for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After calling Cody and Ted, Randy and Abi went along with them to the Levesque suite. Abi's cheek still hurt and she felt the anger towards her father burning in her chest. She was so upset that she didn't even wonder why Randy had asked Cody and Ted to come along. She was sure that everything was going to be great now. Finally, she and Randy would be able to be seen together and she could be with him whenever she wanted. She would be able to go out whenever she wanted, but the best part was that she finally found a dad for her son, who she would have by her side now that she didn't have to sneak around anymore.

When they stood outside the Levesque door, Randy ordered Cody and Ted to stay behind Abi and himself, before Abi knocked on the door.

Footsteps from behind the door came closer and Abi got ready to look indifferent. She wasn't happy with leaving her siblings, but they could visit her, she was sure Randy wouldn't mind.

The door was opened by Stephanie, who gasped when she saw her step daughter standing next to her husband's worst enemy, Randy Orton.

"What have you done to her?" Stephanie yelled, quickly grabbing Abi's arm and trying to pull her away from The Legacy, but she shook her off, "What are you doing, Abi?" she was surprised by her action.

Abi just glared at her, but felt a chill running down her spine when Paul stepped behind Stephanie. He looked even more shocked than Stephanie.

"What are you doing here, Orton? Get away from my daughter!" he ordered strictly, but Randy just looked down at Abi, a small smile carefully climbing his lips. It was hard for him not to laugh. He had a prickly sensation all the way from his fingertips down to his toes, this couldn't get any better. He had waited so long for this, the plan was working.

"I'm here to pack my things, I'm moving out," Abi said in a nonchalant tone, not taking her eyes away from her father's stunned face.

"What?" Paul and Stephanie both shouted in choirs. "Oh no you're not! Where would you even live, you don't have any money?" he said angrily, pushing himself past Stephanie, so he could stand closer to Randy. He didn't know what his intentions were, so it wouldn't hurt to stand in his way, just in case.

His eyes lowered, when Abi reached out to take Randy's hand. Kyle and Sam had heard the racket and went over to check out what was happening, they gasped along with Stephanie, when they saw their sister hand in hand with the viper.

"I'm moving in with Randy... My boyfri..." Abi didn't get to finish her last word, before Paul stepped forward to punch Randy in the face, he had heard enough already. But Randy knew him too well and jumped behind Cody and Ted, who grabbed the furious blond.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you mess with my family, what did you tell her, what did you do to her?" Paul shouted and tried to reach Randy, but Ted and Cody held onto him tightly.

Randy held back a wide victorious smile, he couldn't smile like that in front of the whole Levesque family: "Slow down, old man, I didn't do anything, but I saw what YOU did to Abi, you bastard."

Paul looked towards Abi, who ran her finger tips slightly over her tender cheek. He suddenly seemed more confused and desperate than angry.

"Mind your own business, Orton, Abi is staying here."

Randy let go of her hand and cocked his head slightly, not taking his eyes off Paul while he said, "Cody, take Andrew and help Abi pack her things, Paul and I need to have a little chit chat... Alone," Cody took Andrew from Abi's arm and walked inside together with her. The rest of the family wasn't happy to let one of the Legacy members past them, but they felt like they had no choice. Ted let go of Paul and slammed the door shut, so Randy wouldn't have to deal with Levesque family, while talking to Paul.

"You know this isn't going to happen Randy, I know your bad intentions too well!" Randy just shrugged, before planting a fist in Paul's stomach, Ted quickly grabbing Paul again as he bent forward to blow all of his air out of his lungs.

"This is going to happen, Hunter, whether you like it or not. And if you won't let things take its course, I might as well call the police right away."

"Why the hell would you do that, you have nothing on me!" Randy chuckled and held his phone out in front of Paul's face, showing a picture of Abi's red cheek.

"I wonder how many years you'll get behind bars for abusing your own daughter? I bet they won't go easy on a big fellow like you. Abi stands no chance against someone like you, do you think they'll take that into consideration as well? Oh, and what about your job? I doubt Vince want's the kids to look up to someone like you," Randy let a small, vicious smile appear on his lips, finally.

"You wouldn't do that and Abi would never confirm!"

"Oh... She would, if I told her to... I won't tell anybody about your child-rearing method, if you'll stay away from us and stop protesting."

"You are asking me to let go of my daughter, that's never gonna happen!"

"Continue this and I'll make sure Abi will never speak to you ever again.. If you zip it, I might consider letting her see you and your family," Paul was beaten and he knew it. Ted let go of him and walked beside Randy. They were both pretty satisfied with their results. If anybody had heard them, they would think Randy was just a very caring and protective boyfriend. Paul, on the other hand, was portrayed as a very bad father, who beat his own kids. Randy had really thought this through, Paul had to give him that.

The door was opened only seconds after they had ended their conversation. Cody was holding Andrew in one arm and two bags in the other. The Levesque family watched from a distance how Abi stumbled along with the rest of her bags. Randy took over for her as soon as she got out of the suite, he wanted to look like a courteous boyfriend. Abi took Andrew from Cody and walked back to Randy's room without looking back.

**Later**

"Kyle, where you going?" Sam asked, trotting hard up on his heels down the corridors of the hotel.

"Go back, Sam," was his only reply. He didn't stop, but kept his fast pace.

"I won't go back until you tell me what you're up to. Dad barely finished telling us what happened, before you ran out the door!"

"I told you to go back!" Sam grabbed Kyle's arm and he paused, turning to face her, "God, okay, but you can't tell anyone. Not even dad."

She nodded and looked up at him with big, curious eyes.

"I'm gonna find John and tell him everything. Dad doesn't trust this Orton guy and neither do I."

"He's kindda scary, but what can John do?"

"You remember what dad just told us? That we can't go near Abi until he has figured out how to deal with Randy."

"Sure."

"John is friends with Abi, he'll be able to get near and check on her."

"That's a brilliant idea, Kyle!"

**John's Suite**

"... and that's why we need your help, John," Kyle finished after telling John everything that had just happened.

John was enraged. He was extremely angry at Randy for putting Paul in that kind of position and for tearing the family apart. But most of all, he was mad at himself. He had known all along, he could have prevented Abi from taking it so far with Randy. Would he ever be able to forgive himself?

"So, will you help us?"

John nodded slowly, "Of course I will."

"Oh, thank you, John!" Sam burst out and wrapped her arms around John's neck, hugging him tightly. Hugging others, especially "strangers" like John, wasn't like her, but ever since she came out of her shell, she had become more emotional and wasn't as afraid of human contact as before. But what she was afraid of was what was going to happen to her sister, if her father was right about Randy. She had experienced him herself, but he didn't actually do something, she just got a bad vibe from him. He was kind of rude and his presence made her uncomfortable. She still remembered the day Jeff and her had met him and the rest of the Legacy. She still wondered if what he had said was true. If Jeff really had a secret? But no matter what, she would never forgive him for putting Jeff in such an uncomfortable position. You could easily tell that he wanted to hurt Jeff. If Randy really was up to something, John may have been their last chance at finding out, before it was too late.

"No need to thank me, I wouldn't wanna see your sister get hurt," he patted Sam lightly on the back, before she moved away from him and sat beside Kyle again. Something was wrong, though. Kyle looked really sad?

"Is something wrong, Kyle?" John asked and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I... I'm afraid this is all my fault," both Sam and John sent him a puzzled look, "I caught her sneaking out of the suite in the middle of the night in that dress someone sent her. And I just let her go? She said she didn't meet anybody that night, but she lied, I'm sure. I think she was meeting Randy. If I had just stopped her, or at least followed her, then I could have prevented all of this. It's my fault our family has split up," he looked down at his hands, which lay in his lap.

John wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, because he couldn't have known and that he too knew they had met that night, without doing anything about it. But he couldn't. If Paul found out that he had known all along, he would kill him. And so would Abi, he had promised her not to tell anybody. It was just too risky to tell them, he just had to make amends for what he had done.

"Don't beat yourself, you thought she was telling the truth, you couldn't know," he said, trying to cheer him up without letting him know about his own mistake.

"Mom actually thought it was you and I kindda did too to start with," Kyle looked up at John and sent him a small smile.

"Me, what?" John asked with a small lump in his throat, he knew what Kyle was about to say, but he thought playing stupid was the key to hide his deepest secret.

"We thought that you were the one, who had sent the present, because you were in love with her, crazy, right?"

"Yes, what a crazy thought," John mumbled, trying to hide his insecurity by chuckling low-voiced. Sam looked at John with suspicion; she saw something Kyle didn't see.

**Randy's Suite**

Abi had just unpacked the last of her things and had decided to take a well-earned shower. Cody and Ted were sitting in the living room with Randy and Andrew, trying to figure out how to tackle him.

"God, that baby is ugly. I'm starting to doubt if I can go through with this," Randy laughed, looking at Andrew, who was sitting on the floor, playing with some of his toys.

"I get what you mean. But how will you convince her that you'll be a good dad? You know nothing about babies?" Ted asked, earning himself a quick glare from Randy.

"No problem, I have Cody," Randy sent Cody a look, which basically told Cody that he was going to help him no matter what, "You've looked after your nephew hundreds of times, right?"

"Actually I've only taken care of him a few times, so..." Cody paused when he saw the look on Randy's face; he knew he didn't care to hear another word. All he wanted was his advice and help when he needed.

Ted and Cody watched as Randy went over to pick up Andrew and sit back down afterward. Andrew wasn't too thrilled about being taken away from his toys, so he looked blaming at Randy.

"What was the kids name again?" he asked. Both Randy and Andrew frowned at the sight of each other.

"Andrew," Cody sighed, thinking the kid couldn't have asked for a worse father.

Randy raised a brow, before pinching Andrew's cheek while saying: "Aren't you the ugliest baby ever, I think you are," he said in a childish way. He looked up at Ted and Cody, "He couldn't have asked for better father, don't you think?" he asked, receiving a nod from both of his friends.

"AWW!" Randy exclaimed, pushing Andrew off his lap, down on the couch, "That brat just bit me!"

Ted and Randy scolded Andrew in choirs, while Cody fought the best he could not to break out in laughter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Cody decided to use it as a distraction, so he went over to open for whomever it was.

"Cena?" he was the last man on earth Cody expected to see on Randy Orton's doorstep.

"Is Abi here? I just heard the news," John said, stepping inside without being invited in.

"What do you want, Cena?" Randy asked, getting up on his feet, Ted doing the same.

"It's official, right? You two are together now and she moved in with you."

"Yeah, so?"

"She's still my friend, even though she chose to be with a scumbag like you," Randy just laughed at John's insult and sat back down. No need to worry or be on defense mode. He had Cody and Ted, they could do the dirty work, if John decided to become difficult.

"Sure, you can hang out here whenever you want. Mi casa es su casa," Randy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where is she?" John asked, coming closer.

"In the shower, I think she decided settle down in there. We haven't seen her for, what, 30 min?"

"I'll wait then," John looked towards the closed bathroom door, while Legacy exchanged suspicious looks. John was lucky Randy was in a good mood that day.

"Don't just stand there, come, sit down beside me and take a beer," Randy said, sending John a wry smile. John decided to sit down on the couch beside Randy, he saw no harm in that. Besides, Andrew sat in the middle of them, which he didn't mind at all. Andrew crawled onto John's lap and reached for his necklace. John sent him a sincere smile and took off his necklace so he could play with it. After looking at Andrew for a short while, he looked up at the Legacy, whom was staring at him intensely.

"What?" he asked irritably. The other men just look at each other, before breaking into a loud laughter. John frowned and pouted, not liking their reaction.

Randy leaned down so his face was right in front of Andrews, "Oh you like to play with ugly, cheap toys, don't you? Yes you do, yes you do!" Randy's voice was filled with childish, fake excitement. John just rolled his eyes and looked down at Andrew, who had stopped playing to focus on Randy's words. He looked up at John with a puzzled look on his face, before he pointed at the middle of Randy's face and said: "Big conk," John immediately burst into an uncontrollable laughter. A small smile spread over Cody's face and he had to bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"You little... I'm gonna..." Randy said in a threatening tone, pausing twice.

Andrew didn't seem to be intimidated by Randy, he just turned his back towards him and started playing with the necklace again.

A couple of minutes went by where nobody said anything, they only watched Randy as he pretended not to accept Andrew's criticism, quickly touching his nose whenever he thought no one was watching. He didn't normally care when people said something bad about his looks, because he knew he was hotter than them. But the old saying "From children and drunk people, you will hear the truth," kept going around in his head.

The silence wasn't broken until Ted frowned and said: "Does anybody else smell that?" everyone took their time to recognize the smell. Slowly, all eyes turned towards the kid on John's lap. Everybody had disgust written all over their face, and it didn't take long for Legacy to exchange a quick look and getting up on their feet.

"We should go get some take out," Randy said, quickly followed by a "Yeah," from the other two Legacy boys.

"But.." John didn't get to finish his sentence before they stormed out of the door, leaving John behind with Andrew. He looked fearfully down at Andrew, who returned his look, though his eyes were filled with expectation.

John closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

_**A/N: Sorry for making all of you waiting, especially for making Sonib waiting! I hope you can forgive and as you can see, I made an extra long chapter for making you wait for so long.. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please leave a review for Sonib and I :) We would really appreciate if you did :D..**_


End file.
